


Anywhere But Home

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Rain, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokugakuji and Kougaiji escape the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



_Click...click..._

The flint sparked, casting distorted shadows on the walls of the deserted cabin, three, four, five times. Dokugakuji shook the lighter up next to his ear and heard nothing. The damn thing was empty, which just figured. That would be the last time he picked something out of Gojyo’s pocket and actually expected it to work. He tucked it back into the pocket of his soaked pants with a bitter sigh.

“Sorry Kou,” he looked apologetically at the prince, huddled on the hearth, looking soggy and dejected, with his breath fogging faintly in the air. “Guess it’s no good.”

“I don’t want to freeze to death, Dokugaku.” His teeth chattered in between every word. Dokugakuji didn’t think it was quite that cold, but Kougaiji wasn’t used to much temperature variation, and he was a whole lot more sensitive to the cold than...well pretty much anyone else Dokugakuji could think of.

“You’re not going to freeze. It’s not cold enough to freeze.”

“Tell that to my toes.”

Dokugakuji leaned over, putting his cheek down close to the prince’s boot, “It’s not cold enough to freeze.”

“Very funny,” Kougaiji grumbled, scooting sideways.

“I thought so.” Dokugakuji got up, rubbing his arms. He had shucked his soaking coat, knowing it was useless, but the cold air had laid gooseflesh all up and down his bare skin. Their shelter might have been cold, but at least it was shelter; it was pretty damned lucky to find a cabin so deep in the mountains, occupied or otherwise. This particular one looked like it hadn’t been occupied for a while; there was a layer of dust lying heavily over all the furniture and personal belongs that had been left behind. A grime-dark picture frame on the fireplace mantle showed what Dokugakuji thought was a young couple. He didn’t want to wipe the picture clean though, didn’t want to think about their faces or why they might have left so fast that there was empty china sitting out on the table, places half-set for a meal that was never cooked.

He felt a bit like a thief, rifling through their kitchen drawers, but the rain was pelting against the roof so hard it sounded like it was going to break through the shingles and it didn’t look like it was going to let up any time soon. Finally he found a pack of camping matches and was able to get a fire going. The place didn’t look so miserably empty after that.

Kougaiji shuffled himself close to the fire and held his hands out to the flames just taking proper hold of the logs. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Dokugakuji elbowed him lightly, “but you know, you wouldn’t get so cold if you weren’t so damned skinny.”

Kougaiji glared at him from under the sopping mess of his red bangs and Dokugakuji raised his hands in supplication.

“Alright don’t kill me. I’m gonna go see if there are any blankets. You should get out of that wet stuff.”

There were blankets, towels, and sheets carefully folded, but moth-eaten in a small cupboard off the bathroom. Dokugakuji gathered up armfuls and headed back into the main room to shake off the dust and whatever else had left its traces in the absence of proper housekeeping.

“C’mon Kou – take that wet shit off.”

“Right. Because _being naked_ will make me warmer,” Kou wiggled closer to the fire.

“It will because you won’t be soaking wet.”

Kougaiji looked at him in obvious disbelief, so Dokugakuji dropped a towel on his head and a blanket by his feet, ignoring his growl of frustration. A lot of dealing with Kougaiji was knowing when his temper was just temper, and when he was serious and you might end up gutted.

Dokugakuji towelled his hair roughly – the rain had washed out most of the gel, but he knew it would still dry crunchy and awkward without a proper shampooing. Not that there was anything he could do about that. He stripped down and wrapped one of the knit blankets around his shoulders, laying his stuff out close enough to the fire that he hoped it would dry without being eaten full of holes by stray embers. He did the same with Kougaiji’s clothes once the prince had finally parted with them, and then hunkered down with the blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon, skin crawling with the cold.

“I guess this means winter’s coming.”

“Winter,” Kougaiji grumbled in between chatters, “I come from a proper place where they don’t _have_ a winter like this.”

“Just wait until you see snow.”

“I hope we won’t be stuck here that long.”

Kougaiji’s brows were knit together in a tight frown, his lips in a vicious scowl. He could have lit the floorboards on fire with his stare.

“You know, it isn’t so bad. A place like this.” Dokugakuji cleared his throat, glancing despite himself to the picture on the mantle. “Someone was happy here once.”

Kougaiji looked away. Dokugakuji chewed the inside of his lip, realizing that his words had probably sounded a little too much like an accusation. He knew that the prince took a lot of things personally, and the chaos caused by the preparations for Gyumaoh’s resurrection was at the top of that list.

“Listen Kou I didn’t mean...”

“Would you be?”

Dokugakuji blinked, “Huh?”

“Would you be happy here?”

“Uh,” Dokugakuji shrugged, “I dunno. I mean, I guess. Although I’m kinda attached to where I am now.”

“Is that so?” Kougaiji was watching the fire, his face serious but his eyes far away. Dokugakuji could almost read his mind when his expression was like that. He was frustrated, tired. They had come all the way out into the mountains chasing a rumour and they had nothing to show for it. Less than nothing; sitting there, they had yet more proof that there was so much more wrong with the world than just finding a sutra could fix.

When he really got down, Kougaiji would imagine any other scenario than the one he was living, but he would never go through with any of them. He was too damned responsible for that.

“C’mere Kou.” Dokugakuji shuffled sideways, curling himself behind the prince, sharing some of his blanket and stealing some of Kougaiji’s to cover his feet. He found a spot on Kougaiji’s shoulder for his chin. “You know, the next time the she-fox wants to send us off into the middle of nowhere we should tell her we’re on vacation. Can you imagine the look on her face?”

The prince managed a laugh. “It would be a thing of beauty.”

They were silent for a while, just the crackle of the logs and the sound of the rain. Eventually the tension in the prince’s back and shoulders seemed to ease, and Dokugakuji brushed his lips against the side of his neck, slipped a hand beneath the blankets to run over his chest.

“I bet I can guess what you’re thinking.”

The prince hissed softly through his teeth, “I’m thinking your hand is cold.”

Dokugakuji chuckled, “Sorry. I meant about this place. You’re thinking – ‘what would it be like to live here?’”

“And what would it be like?”

“Quiet.”

“It’s quiet now,” Kougaiji pointed out.

“Well, with fewer dust bunnies.”

Kougaiji actually cracked a smile then, and Dokugakuji responded with one of his own, pressing his lips against the prince’s cheek.

“Still cold?”

Kougaiji laughed bitterly, “Well that depends on whether or not you think you can do anything about it.”

“I bet you I can.”

Dokugakuji curled his hand carefully around Kougaiji’s soft cock, scraping his teeth over the prince’s neck as he arched back and growled at the chill touch. The sound was half warning, half encouragement, changing pitch as Dokugakuji ran his fingers down Kougaiji’s length, teasing back the foreskin, caressing the damp tip so that Kougaiji shuddered hard and pressed back against him. He wrapped one arm around Kougaiji’s waist, holding him in place with very little force, flicking his tongue against the ridge of the prince’s ear.

“Easy Kou...” he kept his voice low, breathing against the side of Kougaiji’s neck, trying to keep himself steady as their bodies rubbed against one another, waiting to see if the prince would relax into the touch. Control was always the hardest thing for Kougaiji to give up, and while Dokugakuji didn’t mind one bit ceding to him, it always seemed to do Kougaiji so much more good if he could just let go.

There was a long moment of uncertainty, Kougaiji pushing against him as if he wanted to fight off the touch, but at last he relaxed with a long rush of breath, spreading his legs beneath the blankets, hands gripping Dokugakuji's thighs.

"There ya go," Dokugakuji murmured breathlessly. He had an erection to match the one now cradled in his palm pressed tight against the small of the prince's back, and the blood was thrumming through his skin, making the blankets seem like too much insulation. "Just relax, I've gotcha."

Kougaiji turned his head, sharp teeth catching the tender spot just beneath Dokugakuji's jaw, not breaking the skin, but forming a bruise almost instantly. He laughed at Dokugakuji's gasp of surprise, licking his lips.

"Well?"

"Mmm..." Dokugakuji licked the line of his neck, graceful, tanned and sweet with rainwater. "Yeah I get it."

He slicked the tips of his fingers with the fluid leaking from the tip of Kougaiji’s cock and slipped them down under Kougaiji’s balls, pressing lightly on the ring of muscle there. He felt Kougaiji take a long breath in, and pressed until his fingers slipped into the tight heat of the prince’s body. Kougaiji let out a long sigh, a sound of pleasure and relief, and twisted his head enough that Dokugakuji could kiss him.

The next move was quick – it had to be – he knew Kougaiji would never in a million years agree to anything that would take him out from underneath the blankets for even half a second. A twist, a push, and Kougaiji’s back was on the floor, his breath escaping in a harsh hiss of surprise, muscles tensing, shoulders rolling; he bucked up as Dokugakuji moved on top of him, managing to bring most of the blankets along but leaving awkward patches of skin bare to the lingering cold despite his best efforts.

“Dokugaku!”

“Oh you’re _fine_.” Dokugakuji kissed him resolutely.

“I most certainly am n – aaah...” Kougaiji’s mouth fell open, wet and shining in the firelight as Dokugakuji pushed his fingers in to the last knuckle. “Damn you Dokugaku that is _not_ fair. And do not give me that look.”

Dokugakuji licked along the prince’s bottom lip, warring with his desire to smirk. “What look?”

“Smug.”

“I’m never smug.” Dokugakuji drew his fingers out, and did in fact feel distinctly smug as Kougaiji lifted his hips up after them, the movement accompanied by the tingling prick of claws on the skin of his shoulders. He spat into his palm, slicked his cock, “Though I deserve to be.”

“That is still up for debate,” Kougaiji’s face split into an anticipatory, almost predatory grin as he hooked one leg around the back of Dokugakuji’s thighs. “Now please...”

Dokugakuji pushed forward – slow but without hesitation – until he was deep in Kougaiji’s body, biting his lip against the heat and tightness, afraid of moving not for fear of causing Kougaiji any damage, but because he was sure he was going to lose it right there.

“Fuck Kou...”

Kougaiji shuddered, made a noise in the back of his throat like maybe he was working really hard to breathe, and claws raked up the plane of Dokugakuji’s back. “I know that you know how this works Dokugaku...”

He did know, and the rhythm was easy, natural. They kissed and shared breathless groans, and Kougaiji’s muscles worked around his cock, welcoming, eager. One of Dokugakuji’s palms slipped on the worn wood of the floor, the other found Kougaiji’s straining cock, squeezed and pulled until Kougaiji gasped his name – not the one he had been born with, but the one that was his now, that he had actually grown into and knew he didn’t want to part with – and came hot and sticky over Dokugakuji’s stomach and his own; his breathless gasp and the sting of his teeth in Dokugakuji’s shoulder pushing the other man over the edge with him.

They stretched out together on the now nicely cool floor, one of Dokugakuji’s feet sticking out from under the blankets. The fire was burning low and would need more logs soon, but he couldn’t be bothered just yet. His shoulder throbbed not-unpleasantly where Kougaiji had bitten him, and the prince traced the bruise he could probably see forming through the skin.

“You just have to mark me up all the time, don’t you?”

The prince laughed, “You know, centuries ago, concubines were sometimes branded when they came into service in royal households.”

“So that’s what my official title is now?”

Kougaiji nuzzled the side of his neck, smiling, “I wonder.”

“I don’t. I know what my official title is.”

“And what would that be?”

“Wife.”

Kougaiji’s eyebrows went up so high that Dokugakuji actually worried they would defy gravity and fly off his forehead. “Excuse me?”

“Oh yeah,” Dokugakuji bit the inside of his cheek to keep from busting right out in laughter. “If we had a place like this I’d be doing all the housework, the cooking, the laundry...”

Kougaiji scowled. “Dokugakuji, is it still raining?”

“Yup. Still coming down pretty hard too.”

The prince closed his eyes very deliberately, burying his face in Dokugakuji’s shoulder. “Then you can wake me when it stops.”

“That means I should shut up now, huh?”

“Yes, it does.”

Dokugakuji did just that. He was surprised that the silence of the house didn’t seem oppressive – it was just silence, almost peaceful; almost like home.

-End-


End file.
